


Kinktober 2019 Day 7 - Incest

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Brothers, Exploring, Incest, Inexperienced Sex, Jades of Lan, Kinktober 2019, Lan Clan, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Smut, experimenting, soft brothers, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: After reading some explicit books, Lan Wangji is interested in some intimacy - and his brother is happy to show him a bit.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 7 - Incest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to write some more, but I thought Lan Wangji would keep his "penetration virginity" for a special someone...
> 
> Day 7 of MDZS Kinktober, the teenage Lan brothers doing some naughty stuff together

Walking along a small path which lead around a fish pond, Lan Wangji and his older brother Lan Xichen enjoyed the beautiful sunny day in Gusu. Usually they were quited when they took walks, but something was different in this day. Xichen soon noticed the slight changes in his brother's behaviour, seeing his fingers twitch a bit as he fumbled with the long sleeves behind his back. He couldn't stay silent much longer.

"Wangji...is there something you want to ask me? You seem to have a thing on your mind that makes you nervous" the older one of the Lan brothers asked with a gentle voice and smiled. The younger one sighed and nodded after a while, slowly stopping their slow walk as he turned towards Xichen.

"I read something yesterday. Want to know more about it..." Wangji mumbled and looked down, the tips of his ears blushing already. Xichen's smile widened at the adorable change.

"You mean you read an adult book? What do you want to know?" the first Jade asked carefully, though his brother stayed quiet for a while again. Xichen nodded and sighed, carefully playing a hand on Wangji's shoulder to comfort him. The younger one looked at him again and finally spoke.

"I want to know...how love making between two men works." Wangji whispered quietly, his cheeks and ears blushing in a deep red color that he wouldn't be able to hide from his brother easily. Only seconds later, the older one laughed softly as he saw the shyness of the second Jade of Lan.

"I don't know much about that either, but we can find it out together" Xichen said gently, a reassuring hand took Lan Wangji's in his own. The smaller boy looked up at him and nodded softly. Quickly they went back to the room of the First Jade. Their footsteps became slowly and more shaky as they moved closer to the bed. Lan Wangji's ears were already burning like fire when his older brother tol him to undress first.

"Don't be scared. I will get undressed as well. And if anything is uncomfortable for you, please tell me and I will stop." Xichen explained as he already untangled the strips of his robes, letting them fall to the ground quickly. When he was dressed in his under robes, which was already very intime, he slowly sat down next to Lan Wangji and smiled. The younger one shivered slightly when his own robes were pulled off.

"But tell me, Wangji, do you know how to start this?" Xichen asked with a light smirk and leaned closer to his brother. The Second Jade shook his head lightly and backed up a bit, though his brother was fast enough to reach behind his back, pull him closer and kiss him immediately. The eyes of the younger one widened instantly at the new experience but soon he closed his eyes and tried to copy his brother's lip movement. It was a shy, clumsy kiss at first, but when Xichen pulled him closer and caressed the burning hot cheek of the younger one with his other hand, the kiss became more passionate, both relaxed. Soon Xichen had buried his brother under himself on the bed, kissing and licking his neck shamelessly as if he had never done anything else. Lan Wangji covered his mouth with shaking hands to hide the embarrassing little noises he made while his brother made his way down the pale body.

"W-what are you...going to do?" Lan Wangji suddenly asked with a nervous voice and peeked down to his brother who had stopped right above the other's belly button, smirking up at Wangji slightly.

"Hm, there is something called oral stimulation, I think. I've seen women do it to men in some of the forbidden books, and I think it would feel good. So I will do it to you" Xichen explained shortly before moving his head back down, ignoring the shocked look on the younger's face. Wangji's hands gripped the bedsheet nervously as his pants were pulled down to his knees. He felt exposed and closed his eyes in shame, even turning his head away. Lan Xichen chuckles softly and began to run a hand over the yet small private part of his brother, massaging it gently until it was hard and twitching in his hand. Lan Wangji pressed his knees together and whimpered, not daring to take a look at what the older one was doing. Just feeling it was already enough for him. Only moments later he could feel warmth and wetness - clearly his brother had taken him into his mouth and was now sucking almost expertly on the erection. Lan Wangji's eyes shot open when he hit the back of Xichen's throat and couldn't hold back a loud strangled moan. Only mere minutes later, Wangji was already shivering, his whole body twitching under the pleasurable assault.

"B-brother! I'm..." the younger one started whimpering but was already cut off by his brother who lifted his head from the throbbing erection and continue stroking with his hand in a fast pace.

"I know. Don't hold back." he whispered and smirked slightly when the white fluid was already leaking down his hand and soon it spurted out of Wangji, who was clenching his hands into the pillow beneath him and pushed his hips up and down desperately. Xichen enjoyed the cute but also erotic view and sighed.

"But Wangji, what about me? I still haven't had the chance to be pleasured. What should we do?" he asked with an innocent voice, but it was obviously played, as he crawled back up to his brother's face and kissed his cheek.

  
"I don't know. Do you have an idea what we could do?" Wangji answered and blushed again cutely. Xichen smiled widely and leaned down to kiss the other's neck.

  
"Well, I don't want to be the first one to...penetrate you. You'll have to safe that one for a special person. But I could still do this.." Xichen explained, pulling his own under robe dow. He quickly spread Wangji's legs, laying between them, pressing their heated bodies against each other. The younger brother gasped when he felt the other's erection against his own.

  
"B-brother!" Wangji moaned out but instinctively arched his back, closing even the smallest distance between them. Xichen buried his face into the crook of his brother's neck and moaned passionately against the pale skin.

"Feels...good, right?" the First Jade asked with a shaky voice and breathed heavily as he began to move his hips, rubbing his twitching cock against the other's. Wangji nodded and bit his lip as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Xichen's neck and pulled him closer, breathing hot against his brother's ear.

"Feels...amazing" he whispered hotly and rolled his hips desperately for friction. The young men moved against each other, their bodies feeling heated, sweat dripping down their faces as they soon came closer to their orgasms.

"Brother...I'm...going..." Wangji moaned, immediately Xichen joined in.

"Me...too" he groaned as he thrust his hips hard. Finally they both joined their peaks and came between their burning bodies, collapsing against each other in moans and exhausted breaths. It took them some time to gain back their energy, separating again.

"It...was nice" Wangji whispered after a moment and looked over at his brother who smiled happily.

"It was. If you ever want to do it again, just ask." he whispered and leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on Wangji's cheek as he got off the bed to clean himself.

"I...will.."he mumbled happily and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep on his brother's bed.


End file.
